


It's a Hart-Knock Life

by bluepatootieme



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Escort Harry Hart, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepatootieme/pseuds/bluepatootieme
Summary: Summary: In the thirty years that Harry has been an escort, he’s confident that he’s seen and encountered everyone and everything. The universe, however, had other plans.(In short, Harry has attracted a clingy-borderline-stalkerish customer. And for some reason, his attractive and extremely nice neighbor gets mixed in.)





	It's a Hart-Knock Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).



\-------

Companionship is something that everyone craves of. Some are naturally gifted with friendliness and charm, which graces them with an endless amount of friends and acquaintances. Others are much more comfortable in being alone, yet they still long for at least one person to talk with. This is where Kingsman comes in, offering an opportunity for some to divulge in their simple desires, within a limited amount of time. 

Or so Harry Hart initially thought.

See, he was twenty five and bored. He’s always one to pull others in with soft smiles and manners. When he came across an ad in the newspaper for an escort service, he was the first one to go in. At first he was happy, who wouldn’t be? He was flown in different countries, been in lavish parties, met different personalities he’d never dreamt of meeting. Yes, he was treated like an object to he shown of, but the experience (and the sex that sometimes happened after) was always worth it. 

Thirty something years later though, he can’t seem to make his left eye stop twitching. And he might also want to throttle his handler. 

“You alright there, neighbor?” Another voice chimed in, breaking away from staring at the various bouquets sitting at his front door. Oh dear lord, no he thought to himself, as he was met with sleep ruffled hair and a carefree grin. 

“Ah, um, yes. Doing quite alright, Gary.” He half smiled, earning a soft chuckle from his neighbor. 

“How many times do I have to tell you? It’s Eggsy.” Gar- Eggsy answered, “Gary sounds-” 

“Posh and miserable, I know, Eggsy.” Harry smiled, the flowers already halfway gone from his mind. Instead they were replaced by his next door neighbor. His green eyes and cheeky grin. In his age and profession, one would think that Harry Hart would be (at least a little ) immune to all things beautiful. Eggsy Unwin, however, has become his soft spot. 

“I guess I’ll see you around, Harry?” He was once again cut off from his thoughts by the lilt of the younger’s voice- as if he was teasing him. 

“Yes, darling.” Harry returned, tipping his head before turning to head back into his own room. Before he could close the door, only to freeze momentarily as he remembered what was in front of his door. With the thought curses in all the languages that he knew, he bends down to pick up what was left for him, already planning the phone call that he was about to make. 

Had he paid any closer attention though, he would have seen an adoring smile. 

\---------

The next day wasn’t any better, it was as if the entire world was against one Harry Hart. Or else he would not have barged into his handler’s office, with the tip of his umbrella aimed dangerously close at the nearby glass cupboard. 

“I’m sorry, Harry, you were the only one we had around.” Said handler shrugged, barely lifting his head from his tablet. 

“He sent flowers at my doorstep, Merlin. Not one, but five bouquets.” Harry deadpanned at the latter, laying the umbrella down at his side. He rolled his eyes as Merlin chortled, finally looking up at him. 

“It’s harmless infatuation, Hart.” Merlin sat back, his chair creaking as he stretched his legs. 

“No, harmless infatuation is sending me messages every half an hour. Charles has also sent over numerous absurd gifts over the past month that I had no choice but to go to the next dumpster to place!” He rubbed his temples, shuddering inwardly as he recalled opening the door to boxes of chocolates and more roses. He usually had no problem with some of his customers showing him affection even after their time together. It’s the part of his job that he’s come to expect. Under normal circumstances, he would be able to shake them off by suggesting his fellow escort agents. This one, Charles Hesketh, was a different story. He’s tried recommending Roxanne, known for her coy smiles and wit, though it ended on a much more drastic note that he imagined. 

(‘No, Mr. Hart. I don’t mean to disrespect, but if I have to hear about his family’s wealth or his fetish of being told what to do, we would end up with a homicide in our hands.’ She had told him on their way from their annual staff meeting.)

“Harry, unless you let him know that your relation to him is nothing but a professional one, my hands are tied. He’s specifically requested you and has not violated any terms from the contract.” Merlin sighed, handing him the folder that had everything he needed to know. Harry knew that there was no changing his mind and took it with him. 

“You’d think that we would have been past keeping paper documents at this day and age.” He remarked, lips quirked up into a half smile. 

“Please, you would be the last person I’d ever trust with a tablet.” His friend replied after a beat. And if Merlin were to find one of his tablets missing a few hours later, surely it won’t be Harry’s fault.

\--------  
A few hours later, Harry found himself talking a stroll past the park, eyes indifferent and his lips pressed into a thin line as he thought of what he could do with his current dilemma. He ticked off faking his death in America, as it would only cause paperwork. He also checked off hiring an assassin, not only did he lack in funds but he hated the possible stress that would come with it. He’s watched enough spy movies to know how it works. He could also convince Merlin to hack the Heskeths for blackmail material. Though as plausible and pleasant as it sounds, he knows it might cost him a piece from his movie collection. 

“What kind of you movie do you collect?” Harry quickly turned around to meet whomever asked the question, his eyes lighting up as he recognized who it was. 

“You’re out late tonight, Eggsy.” He replied, a small smile on his lips that the other returned just as sweetly. 

"I felt the need to get midnight snacks for later, so here I am." Eggsy laughed, holding up a bag from the nearby market, "You look a bit troubled though, mate, trouble in paradise?" He added, his previous smile melting into a concerned gaze. Harry couldn't help it as he felt his chest warm up. At this rate, it won't be too long until Harry pines over him.

"Well, it's more work related." He began, and only if he knew that by sharing what was on his mind would eventually lead to chaos- Harry Hart would probably not change a single thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of Three


End file.
